


师生关系

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Summary: 沉稳大学辅导员和调皮可爱团支书
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 2





	师生关系

“你......哈...轻点...”

鼻尖抵着下巴，张九龄腰窝浮起一层细汗。

“胸肌好摸吗？”

王九龙抓着小学生的手往胸肌上蹭，另一只手摸了一把大腿。

“这几天勾引够了吗小妖精？”

像是记仇的冤家，王九龙狠狠动了一下，底下被压着的人疼得仰起了脖子，更加大口喘气，他感受到腹部有一小块凸起，可恨王九龙要把他捅穿。

脚后跟磕了一下王九龙的腰，“我怕死在你下面，王老师您......能不能轻点...啊~”

“小张同学，怕是不行了吧”

“嗯......我不行了...王老师，您还真是...老当益壮...呢......啊啊啊啊”

王九龙似乎一点没有怜香惜玉的想法，像打桩机一样在张九龄身上大开大合，咬着小学生的耳垂一点儿也不放过任何惩罚他的机会。

“啊~”温热的液体射在王九龙小腹上，张九龄捂住自己的嘴不让自己再发出这样娇滴滴的声音，他对于自己这样的位置不是很满意，但是又干不过身上如狼似虎的家伙。

大手掐着张九龄的腰，王九龙横冲直撞进入得更深，找到凸起的一点狠狠碾压，下面的人压着嗓子但还是忍不住发出娇喘，大腿脱了力从王九龙的腰上滑下来，又被王九龙抓住了颈窝操干起来。

“哈......哈...啊呃......”穴口处的热流涌进体内，张九龄大口喘着粗气，胸口大幅度起伏，王九龙还没从他体内退出来，小腹上还黏着他的液体。

“哈......王老师爽吗？”

“你觉得呢小张同学，不如......”王九龙看着他脖子上的吻痕，“不如我们多来几次？”

小张同学酒后乱性的结果就是把自己搭进去了，而王老师酒后乱性的结果就是......

教师聚餐多喝了几杯，王九龙回来的时候差点进错了家门，还好没进错楼层。

张九龄一开门就看见人民教师穿着西装站在门前，不是，是外套脱了搭在胳膊上的人民教师，看见他就冲他扑了过来，张九龄177的身高架不住王九龙193的扑倒，差点栽在地板上，还好后面有沙发挡着。

“你这是喝了多少啊？不是有酒量吗？”

张九龄给他顺顺背，拧了一把腰上的肉，换来辅导员像只萨摩耶一样趴在他肩头哼哼，“我有酒量也架不住一杯一杯白酒喝啊”

王老师委屈，偏偏他的小学生还说他。

“好了好了，乖乖上去睡觉好不好？”

“不好！你陪我！”

嗯？？？跟他在这撒娇呢？？？

张九龄秉承着喝醉酒的人最大的原则哄着他上了楼——先让他乖乖在床上躺着再说。

下楼冲个蜂蜜水的功夫，床上的人就没了，“王老师...王...啊！”手中的蜂蜜水洒了一地，王老师的脸逼近他，他看见王九龙白衬衫的扣子被全部解开，露出他结实的胸肌和马上就显现的腹肌。

没错，他被王老师壁咚了。敞着衣服，解了皮带那种壁咚。

“王老师，你别是想在这......”下一秒，他就被掰起双腿抵到墙上，王九龙拉开裤子拉链，蹭着张九龄真空的下体，“小家伙，我不在家就又穿我的白衬衫，玩真空吗？”

“我没有...快放我下来...嗯......我错了我错了”毫不分说地就杀进去，以前虽然做过，但是张九龄觉得背后的墙又硬又凉，他怀疑王九龙根本没醉。

腰上没有支力点，张九龄双腿挂在王九龙腰上，哭着喊着叫他慢点。

被扔到床上的时候，张九龄被翻了个面，穴口包裹着滚烫的液体，顺着大腿往下淌，双腿跟着发颤，然而人民教师像打了鸡血一样不放过他。

“王老师，我们......差不多...得了...啊...”

张九龄把脸埋进枕头里，脊背随着上面人的动作有轻微的起伏，果然喝多的男人不好惹。

“不是你上次嚷嚷着上我的时候了是吗？”王九龙拍了一下他的屁股，“我这次上了你，也算扯平了”


End file.
